Seven Minutes
by pimptav
Summary: Dirk and Jake get to have Seven minutes in heaven.  Sexual Content


**Okay, this is for a Secret Santa thing on Tumblr. **

**Personally, because of this story, I sorta ship it now. Not hard cause…well…just cause.**

**ANYWAY…if it doesn't make sense what's going on, just throw me a message. I tried to make it as clear as possible without actually saying it. This is my first time writing in this sort of style, so I just hope it makes sense.**

**And I tried not to use there names, mainly cause we don't know Bro's name and I thought it would be weird if all that was said was Jake's so…there…so sorry if there nicknames are repetitive… **

**So, anyway…and sorry that it kinda just…ENDS…but…I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what happened next ;D**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! ENJOY! 3**

* * *

><p>Seven Minutes.<p>

The silence in the dark was unbearable for the men. They both wanted to, but neither wanted to start.

"We could just sit here, ya know…" one of the men said, looking over at the other, arms crossed over his chest.

"Nah…" said the other, looking back over to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

Neither of the two has ever really kissed another man before. Don't think that the two boys didn't like the sudden contact, it was just new to both of them, exciting to both of them.

It might have just been a stupid spin the bottle game where the two picked ended up in the closet for seven minutes. But the two have always secretly wanted to do this; it was something that two always thought about, but too afraid to ever say anything about it. It was too late now. The kissing was already too frantic and rough.

Six minutes.

Both of the men just continued kissed each other frantically, needing to be closer, needing to break the unseen distance between them. There hands were feeling each other all over, needing to feel the others warm skin.

This was crazy. They've known each other for years, but only actually been in the same room together for a couple of hours, and already they were kissing like madmen in the closet. Someone rigged the game.

The two didn't care. They both have wanted this for long. Too long in fact. Ever since that first conversation, they knew something was bound to happen soon.

Five minutes.

They had already lost their glasses somewhere on the carpeted floor. They couldn't help but tangle there fingertips in the locks of each others hair and press there bodies together, not concerned of how the others hair would look or if they lost anything in the process.

Maybe this was nonsense and they didn't really feel that way about each other. Maybe they were already so horny, that they would fuck anything at this point.

Or maybe this was the just right mix of testosterone.

Four minutes.

The raven was pressed up against the small amount of white wall in the closet, his neck being softly kissed. He gasped softly, his short nails digging into the wall.

He wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up over just a couple of simple kisses.

Maybe he expected something bigger to happen.

He started to feel the cold of the room on his chest.

"D-D…"

He was cut off with another forceful kiss, his fingers getting tangled in the others again unconsciously. He felt a cool hand slide down his now bare chest, making his back arch into the hand, moaning weakly.

He broke off the kiss suddenly when he felt the hand fiddle with his pant button.

"W-We shouldn't-" he gasped.

"Why?" The other asked, looking up from his pants to look in his eyes. He kissed him again, undoing his button, fingertips moving the hem of his pants down slightly.

The adventurer groaned weakly as the other slid his hand down his pants, needing for that foreign arousal that he had some nights dreamed out. He arched his hips forward slightly without having any control over it. He grabbed onto the others face, kissing him hard once again, licking the others bottom lip for entry.

He pulled back, gasping softly, feeling the cold hands graze the insides of his bare thighs. He pressed his head against the wall, nails digging into the golden haired puppeteer's s shoulders. He arched his lower body to him more, silently begging for him to go to certain areas, moaning softly. He bit down on his tongue to silence himself.

The adventurer blushed deeply, suddenly realizing how crazy he was acting now. He worried to himself that the other would be turned off completely by how he was acting now. His shoulders tensed in worry.

Such a little, virgin, man.

Three minutes.

The raven gasped softly. His shoulders shook slightly, feeling the cold fingertips wrap around it. The new feeling was too much to handle, but he had to keep his cool.

He groaned weakly, wrapping his hands around the back of the flaxen's neck, pulling his lips to his. He loved the kisses too much. Being on an island alone with monsters didn't give one many options of make-out sessions.

The raven haired adventurer gasped, feeling an arousal that he had never felt before. He couldn't hold his moans in as well now.

Any minute now.

He moved his hips uneasily, biting his lower lip to keep himself silent in the dark room, only soft moans of pleasure slipping out. He hid his face from his partner, embarrassed by his sudden mood change, nails digging in slightly.

He felt a reassuring kiss on his neck, silently begging him not to be quiet. He gulped and looked over at the other, his lips parted slightly. He licked them slightly, looking into the flaxen's eyes, wanting to feel that kiss again. He gulped softly, eyes darting up and down, wondering what the other was up to now.

He groaned weakly to the new sensation before being cut off by a soft kiss.

Two minutes.

The adventurer wrapped his arms around the puppeteer's neck, biting the puppeteer's lower lip, moaning softly. He arched his hips towards the flaxen, letting his lip go, trying to get as much pleasure as he could now. He looked down slightly, seeing their heads rubbing together. He moaned weakly, eyes straining to see. A small moaned escaped his mouth as he looked back up at his partner. He kissed him softly, curling his fingertips around his hair.

This was just too much for the both of them. The raven continued to moan weakly into the other, only concerned with tension in his body, wanting to break it. He pulled softly on the golden hair, getting a soft groan in response.

He pulled back from the kiss, tugging on the lower lip of the flaxen slightly.

They both were just so close to the end, but neither wanting it to end, but wanting to feel that burst of pleasure. Their legs started to quiver, wanting to fall to the ground, but unsure how to do so without ruining the moment.

They had to kiss each other again.

One minute.

The adventurer parted from the kiss, licking his lips slightly, moaning weakly in pleasure. He wanted to bite down on the puppeteer, wanting to take control. His eyes darted to his neck, and he quickly bit down on his neck, getting a soft grunt in response. His nails dug in deep, groaning softly.

Times up.

The knock at the door made the couple jump slightly, but only made them more frantic to finish their deed.

They had to finish. They were too far along "Seven minutes is up, you guys!" a cry from the other side of the door explained. A cackle and a snort followed.

The two ignored it, not wanting this one chance to be over so soon.

They had to finish. They had to feel that final burst of pleasure. They had to make it last.

The door swung open, the two not really caring right now. They were too close.

The raven pulled back from the other neck, leaving a small mark. He kissed the other hard again, moaning into him, begging for him never to stop, running his fingers through his golden hair.

"Oh my God!" one of them cried. "Seven minutes, and daaamn!"

"Oh my!"

The adventurer grunted in pleasure, the back of his head hitting the wall, his nails starting to claw at the others neck and back. He squeezed his eyes shut.

They forgot about the watching eyes.

The adventurer moaned long and hard, not being able to hold it in any longer, his toe nails digging into the carpet. His body shook slightly, arching more, tensing up finally being able release that tension in his body.

He apologized for the mess after.

The puppeteer let out a shaky breath, trying to not be as loud as his partner as he finished this crazy adventure in the open closet. But he couldn't help but groan louder when he had to continue with the wave of the orgasm.

He forgot to apologize for the mess he made.

The pairing panted softly, bodies quivering slightly.

"Goddamnit, boys! We leave you in there for seven minutes, and this happens!"

The two didn't care what the girls complained about.

They couple continued to kiss each other, ignoring there voices, praying that they would have the time and energy to go even further, whether the girls were watching or not.

They didn't care.


End file.
